Moving On
by Raycheld22
Summary: AU Everyone is human in this story. Buffy and Dawn move to Sunnydale after their parents divorce. Buffy remains in a relationship with her boyfriend, Riley, but she's tested when she meets a specific bleached blond. Better summary inside! Plz R&R!
1. Chapter 1

_Moving On_

_Pairings:__ Buffy/Spike; Cordelia/Angel; Dawn/Connor; willow/oz(eventually); Xander/Talia_

_Rating:__ M eventually for some graphic scenes later on_

_Disclaimer:__ I own nothing except Talia, she's appeared in several of my Buffy stories. Joss owns absolutely everything else, this is strictly for entertainment purposes._

_Summary:__ Buffy, Dawn, and Joyce move to Sunnydale after their parents get a divorce. Having to leave their friends, boyfriends, and familiar settings, the girls have a hard time coping. What happens when Buffy meets a specific bleached blonde that sets her on fire?_

* * *

Chapter 1

Buffy and Dawn were completely sullen as they watched the movers bring in their belongings to the new house. Their mother was trying to lighten the mood by saying that they wouldn't have to share a bedroom anymore. To Buffy and Dawn, that was hardly a consolation. The two had always gotten along and didn't really mind the shared space. Moving from Las Angeles to Sunnydale was one of the hardest things the two girls had ever had to do. Buffy, who would be starting her Junior year in High school, had been forced to leave everything she loved behind. Being the captain of the cheerleading squad, she'd had to leave all of her friends behind, as well as the love of her life, Riley. Riley Finn and Buffy had met the first day of 9th grade and an instant spark was detected. They'd been inseparable from that day and now she was forced to be away from him.

Dawn was in a similar situation. She was more sporty then Buffy could ever dream to be and she thrived on the girls soccer team. Her sister was going to be a freshman and she was less than thrilled to be going to Sunnydale high that didn't have a female sports team. Despite her tom boyish ways, she'd met Andrew Davis in L.A. and he'd been her first boyfriend. As soon as he'd learned she was moving, he'd broken things off, saying they were too young for a long distance thing. Buffy swore that if Riley tried to pull that line, she was driving back just to kick his ass. Buffy and Dawn were sitting on the porch swing of 1630 Revello Dr, their new home. Joyce walked back out onto the porch and eyed her two daughters that were huddled together and silent. She crossed her arms and sighed.

"Guys, I know this is a big change from the city, but I think we can make this work." Buffy plastered a fake smile on her face, one that Joyce had become familiar with as she looked up at her mother.

"Of course we can, mom. This is going to be great, I know it." Dawn, taking the queue from her big sister, she copied the smile, causing a small ache in Joyce's heart. It wasn't fair to have their lives up heaved like it was. Dawn sighed before speaking.

"Yeah, it's gonna be great, mom, don't worry." Joyce smiled back, knowing she had to be brave for her girls.

"I've checked out the high school, and it has a wonderful academic program. Dawn, we'll find something in the community in a way of sports for you." Dawn shrugged and looked back down at her feet.

"That's okay, mom, I think I'm getting a bit old for the tom boy route. I'll just focus on my grades." Buffy slightly nudged her sister in the ribs, telling her to cut out the dramatics for their mother. Buffy looked back at her mother with another fake smile.

"We were talking and we've decided to get it over with. We'll go ahead and go to school tomorrow. Since the year started a week ago, there is no sense in delaying the inevitable." Joyce raised an eyebrow at her oldest, but didn't comment. She nodded her head and went back into the house. This was definitely going to be an interesting few weeks.

* * *

The next day, Buffy and Dawn walked into the front hallway of Sunnydale High with a grimace. It wasn't really anything against the small town and it's school, it just wasn't home. Buffy longed to see the familiar faces of Hemery and Dawn longed to see her friends as well. They'd gotten there early and had received their new schedules. Buffy's class came first, so when they got there, she turned to look at Dawn. The school was so small, already people were stopping to glance at the two new faces. Luckily, the two had the same lunch period, so they wouldn't be stuck in unfamiliar territory. Buffy looked down at her schedule and back up at her sister with a sigh.

"You know how to get to your class, Dawnie?" Dawn nodded glumly and Buffy new exactly how she felt.

"I think I can manage, okay. This is really it, huh? It feels like I'm stuck in a nightmare, Buffy." Buffy fought to keep her own emotions in check. How could their father do this to them? She reached forward and hugged her distraught sister.

"It's gonna be okay, Dawn, don't you worry about it. If you have any problems at all today, you let me know and I'll kick some ass." Dawn giggled at her sister's attempt to cheer her up.

"I'll be fine, we both will. Have fun at your first day of hell, Buffy." Buffy nodded and headed into her own classroom. When she got there, just about all of the seats had been taken. She walked up to the teacher and handed him her note from the office. This was her English class, and she could probably do okay in this one. He told her to pick an available seat and Buffy hid her need to groan aloud. She settled on a seat that was next to a Billy Idol wannabe. She sat behind a mousy looking redhead, who smiled politely at her. On the other side of her was a dorky looking brunette and behind her was a muscular kind of guy. Buffy kept to herself and didn't look at anyone as soon as she sat down. This was going to be a hell of a day. Once the class was over, Buffy tried to hurry and grab her things before anyone could speak to her, but she didn't quite make it. She was grabbing the book that the teacher had given her when the brunette spoke to her.

"So, you are Buffy Summers? We heard that you were coming sometime this week. Welcome to Sunnyhell high, I'm Xander Harris. The red head in front of you is Willow Rosenberg, our resident brain. The blonde guy on your right is William Giles, though he likes to be called Spike. Behind you is Angel O'Connor and his beloved, Cordelia Chase." The last girl he introduced, just rolled her eyes

"God, Xander, could you be any more dorky with your introductions? Don't mind him, he's our resident nerd." Buffy blushed slightly, but she didn't want to be rude to them.

"It's nice to meet you." She heard a stifled laugh and a very British accent behind her.

"Well, you're not the talkative kind of bird, are you? It'll be a very nice contrast to this lot, I'll tell you that." The entire group turned to glare at him. Buffy finished grabbing her things and turned to look at them.

"Thanks for the welcome. I've got to find my next class." The jock that sat behind her perked up then.

"Oh, what class is that?" Buffy made a face, trying to appear social.

"It's History with Banks…my most hated subject." This got a few chuckles. Xander poked his head up then.

"That's totally cool, Spike and I have her next too." Buffy turned to look at the blond for the first time and was shocked at what she saw. He was very muscular, but on the slim side. He was absolutely gorgeous and Buffy found herself to be staring. She caught the smirk on his face, but thankfully, he didn't say anything. She followed her two new acquaintances to her next class in silence. She walked up to the teacher and handed her the paper she needed signed and was told to sit directly next to Spike. Xander sat on the other side of the room. Throughout the entire class, Buffy could feel Spike's eyes on her and made her flush in a way that she'd never felt before.

* * *

By the time lunch came around, Buffy was so ready to call it a day. She hadn't had another classes with any of the people she'd met in her first period and she was kind of happy about that. Something about the way Spike kept looking at her, was making her uncomfortable. She quickly found and empty table and placed her backpack in an empty seat for her sister. Spotting Dawn across the cafeteria, she didn't notice when Angel, Xander, Spike, and Willow came up to her. It was Angel who spoke for the group.

"Mind if we join you for lunch, Buffy?" Startled, Buffy turned her head to face the four friendly faces. She could do nothing but nod, and she glanced back over to see her sister coming towards them with a surprised look on her face. She came to a stop behind the chair that Buffy had been saving. She quickly removed her bag and the taller girl took her seat. Buffy smiled, very relieved to have her there.

"How have your first couple of classes been, Dawn?" Dawn sighed and shrugged.

"Okay I guess." Dawn looked around at the expectant faces and Buffy realized she was being rude again.

"Right, sorry about that. Dawn, this Angel, Xander, Willow, and Spike. Guys, this is my sister, Dawn." Xander smiled really big at her.

"Ah, little sis to the buffster, good to meet you, Dawn." Dawn giggled and raised an eyebrow at Buffy. Angel rolled his eyes and smacked Xander on the back of the head.

"Quit being such a tard, Harris, damn." Buffy and Dawn instantly relaxed and settled in for their lunch. They were about halfway through the period, when Buffy's cell phone started ringing. Completely embarrassed, Buffy reached for it.

"I forgot to turn it off." Xander shrugged.

"It's okay, you can have them on during lunch." Buffy was slightly surprised by that, but it was squelched when she saw that it was Riley calling her. Buffy smiled hugely at her sister as she flipped her phone open.

"Riley!" Hearing his voice, instantly calmed Buffy's rising anxiety.

"Hey Buffy, how are you settling in?" Buffy looked down and lowered her voice.

"It's okay, it's not too terrible. I miss you so much, this sucks." She heard him sigh with longing.

"You have no idea how much I miss you, babe. Tell me you got permission from your mom to come up here for homecoming." Buffy lowered her head even more to soak in his words.

"It hasn't really come up yet, but I promise I'll ask her." He was silent for a moment.

"Don't wait too long, Buffy, Homecoming is only two months away and I desperately need to see you." When she hung up the phone, she looked up to see everyone staring at her, including her sister. She was the one to break the silence, though.

"How's Riley doing?" Buffy shrugged.

"He wants me to go to Homecoming with him. I don't know if mom will go for that." Dawn made a face, and Buffy knew what was coming.

"You shouldn't give her a choice, Buffy, it's the least she can do after dragging us down here." Buffy winced at her choice of words. She looked back over at the group to apologize, but Willow stopped her.

"Don't worry about it, okay? I know how hard it is to be in a different school with people you don't really know. We don't take offense." Buffy smiled sincerely at her.

"Thanks, it's just this whole move has been rather sudden. We weren't given any notice of it at all." They all nodded and didn't say anything else about it. When the lunch bell rang, they all stood up to put their things away. Buffy found out that she had her last period, Science, with Spike. When she arrived to the class, there were a few open spots, including one next to Spike. The teacher didn't look up as he signed her paper and told her to pick an open spot. She looked around the room with dread and saw Spike smirk at her. She stayed in her spot until he removed his bag from the seat beside him and jerked his head slightly. Feeling enormously relieved, Buffy walked over to where he sat, not seeing the daggers that were shot in her direction. Once she sat down, Spike looked over at her.

"Thought I was going to have to write you an invitation, pet." Buffy blushed, but didn't respond to his comment. Spike sighed and continued to look at her.

"So, this Riley fellow…he your boyfriend?" Buffy looked over at him and saw that he was sincerely trying to get to know her.

"Yes he is, he's been pretty great about the whole move." Spike nodded politely.

"I think it's great if you think it'll work out for you. Me personally, I don't much like long distance relationships, what's the point? We're young and shouldn't be held down like that. What if you were to find someone that caught your eye? You couldn't do anything because you are previously committed to someone." Buffy's blush only deepened as she turned to look at him.

"I guess I can see your point, but I love Riley. He's the only one for me." She turned her attention back to the class and didn't catch when Spike smiled widely. She also didn't catch his mutter.

"We'll see about that."


	2. Chapter 2

_A/N: Okay, here is the second chapter. Hope you like it!_

_WARNING!!! THERE ARE VERY GRAPHIC SCENES IN THIS CHAPTER! IF THIS KIND OF THING BOTHERS YOU, PLEASE DO NOT READ THIS CHAPTER__Chapter 2_

* * *

The next day was a lot easier for both girls. Buffy was instantly greeted by her new acquaintances. Dawn had met a few nice people as well, a girl named Fred and a boy named Connor. Connor was Angel's brother, she told Buffy. Settling in for the first class of the day, the group discussed possible events for the weekend, being that it was a Friday night. Buffy listened, but she didn't really know what they were talking about. They kept saying that they were definitely going to "bronze it" since the Dingo's Ate My Baby were playing. Willow kept gushing about the band, claiming they were her favorite local group. She was lost in her own thoughts, when she realized that a question had been posed to her. She looked at all of the expectant faces and shook her head apologetically.

"I'm sorry, I was in Buffy land. What was the question?" Spike snickered at her, but he kept his comments to himself.

"We're going to the Bronze tonight to see the show. Do you think you and kid sis can make it?" Buffy was surprised by how they all wanted her to go. Cordelia smiled brightly at Buffy and nodded.

"You totally should show, it's a very happening scene…though we don't have many here. It'll be fun, and we're not exaggerating about how good the band is." Buffy stole a quick look at the blond boy, who was staring at her with a strange look on his face. Her mom wouldn't mind, as it meant making new friends.

"Sure, I'll talk to my mom about it." They all expressed their happiness at her response. They couldn't say anything else about it because class started.

* * *

When Buffy and Dawn arrived home, they found crates upon crates stuffed into the house. They looked at each other and groaned. Joyce owned an art gallery and she'd just recently bought a space in Sunnydale, which meant the building wasn't ready yet. They made their way through to the living room and sat their bags down. Not seeing their mom, Buffy turned to look at her sister.

"So, we've been invited to go to the Bronze with the group from lunch. They say it's all ages night because a local band is playing." Dawn's eyes lit up at her words.

"You mean they invited me or you did?" Buffy scrunched her nose up.

"Why would I invite you? It's not like I want to hang out with my kid sister all the time, geeze." Dawn giggled at her rant.

"Wow, so they really want me to tag along? That's cool, but we have to get it past mom first." Just then, Joyce entered the clutter.

"Get what past mom, girls?" Buffy smiled over at her mom.

"Some of the kids at school invited Dawn and I to a concert at a local club in town. It'll be alcohol free since it'll be all ages." Joyce's face glowed at her words. She was so happy that they were trying to fit in and make friends.

"Well, as long as you look after you sister and you are home by 2am, that's alright. I'm extending your curfew since you said it was a concert you were going to." Buffy cocked her head and looked at her mother strangely.

"Who are you, and what have you done with our mother?" Joyce just laughed and went back to her hiding place. Buffy picked up the house phone and quickly dialed Willow's number. When she told the redhead they had permission, she was really excited.

"This is definitely of the good, you'll have so much fun! We won't exclude Dawn either, it'll be great. Angel and Cordy are going to pick me up, so I'll have Spike pick you guys up on his way to Xander's house. Is that okay?" At the mention of the Spike's name, her face immediately turned beet red. It was definitely a good think that it wasn't a face to face chat.

"That sounds great, we'll be ready.

* * *

Buffy was actually nervous as she entered the club with her new friends. She'd opted to wear a pale pink sundress that went down to her knees. She wore a light sweater over her shoulders and her honey blond hair hung around her shoulders. Dawn was wearing her favorite leather pants and matching black tank top. Joyce didn't say anything as the two left the house with the two boys. Now that they were inside, Buffy was beginning to think that Dawn had nailed the theme with her outfit and she began to feel self conscious. When they found Angel, Cordelia, and Willow at a table, Buffy was even worse. Cordelia smiled brightly at them.

"God Buffy, I absolutely love your dress! Is it a Todd Oldham?" Buffy blushed at her praise with embarrassment because she didn't really keep up with the designers name.

"I honestly don't know, Cordelia, sorry." Cordelia waved a hand in dismissal.

"Don't worry about it, I can tell it is. It really makes me want to raid your closet though." Angel laughed at his girlfriend's words and looked over at Buffy in warning.

"Don't let her anywhere near your closet, Buffy, you won't have any clothes left." Buffy laughed as Cordelia engaged Angel in a playful argument. When she heard the soft voice she'd been thinking about all day by her ear, she nearly jumped.

"She's right, pet, you look positively delicious in that get-up." Buffy turned to look at him and was again startled by how close he was to her. The crowd was so big, they pressed up against each other and Buffy felt her nipples turn to hard pebbles. Shame washed over her as she realized that she was attracted to Spike in a fierce way. The mood was somewhat dampened when a popular dance song came on the speakers and everyone popped up to dance. Buffy made no move to join the crowd, until Spike held his hand out to her.

"Care to dance with me, Buffy?" Buffy looked down at his outstretched hand and then back up his face. She knew she should say no because she had a boyfriend, but honestly…it was just a dance. She placed her hand in his and let him lead her to the dance floor. When he finally stopped and turned back around, she noticed that he'd led her slightly away from where his friends were. When his hands slipped around her waist and pulled her near, Buffy found herself unable to resist.

Buffy didn't know what was happening to her, but the way he was looking at her, was making her body betray her. They were swaying to the music, bodies rubbing against each other. She felt his hands lower and cup her bottom, but surprising both of them, she didn't stop him. She stepped closer to him to give him better access and slipped her arms around his neck. Buffy could feel his erection pressing into her and she leaned in closer. She saw his eyes grow dark with his lust and he squeezed her firmly and ground himself up against her. Buffy moaned at the contact and the friction it was causing. His hands were making slow circles on her ass as he kept grinding up against her. Buffy let her head drop back as she felt herself on the brink of an orgasm. Much to their disappointment, the song came to an end and Buffy broke away from their contact. Buffy walked briskly over to where the others were and they all smiled at her, completely oblivious to what had transpired between the two.

Despite her guilt with what she had done on the dance floor, Buffy found that she was really enjoying herself. The band was really good and she was highly amused at how animated Willow got when she talked about the bass player, Oz. Apparently he was a senior at their high school and Willow hadn't gotten up the nerve to speak to him yet. Buffy promised her that she'd help her in her quest to win his heart. When it was time to go, they broke off into their original pairings. Buffy was nervous about being in a close space with Spike again. He seemed to sense her hesitation and smirked at her. Before she could object, Xander and Dawn climbed into the back seat, leaving Buffy to the front. They dropped Xander off at his house first and when they came to a stop in front of Buffy's house, he stopped her from leaving immediately.

"Buffy, do you think that I could talk to you about our upcoming science project." Buffy was extremely conflicted as to what to do. She should just get out of the car and go inside, but they really did have an assignment to discuss. Dawn, completely oblivious, shrugged and went ahead inside. All of the lights were out, which meant that their mother had gone ahead to bed. As soon as Dawn was in the house, Buffy found herself pulled against Spike. He entangled her in a passionate kiss and Buffy was at a loss to stop him.

As soon as Spike's tongue entered her mouth, Buffy moaned and leaned into him. Growing more excited by the minute, he tangled a hand into her long locks and placed his other hand on her thigh. Buffy felt herself grow moist in her panties and began to pant. She didn't know why she didn't stop him, it was just that Riley had never made her feel this way. She'd enjoyed sexual play with Riley, but it had all been safe and not as exciting as this. Spike let go of her hair and pushed her dress up around her waist. He then hooked his thumbs into her panties and tugged them down until he had them off. Buffy glanced around nervously to make sure they weren't being watched, but he whispered assurances in her mouth. Buffy relaxed again and leaned forward has he unzipped her dress to expose her breasts to him. He swore as he drank in her sight and lowered his head to take one of her pleading nipples into his mouth. Buffy cried out when he began to suckle somewhat hard.

When she felt his fingers begin to stroke her center, she opened her legs as far as the space would allow, which gave him enough room to pinch her swollen nub. Buffy shuddered at the sensations he was causing her to have. After a few more moments, Spike drove two of his fingers into her wet pussy. Buffy arched her back and clawed at his back. Spike began to move his fingers in and out of her until he was picking up a slow rhythm. Buffy pushed him off of her which caused his mouth to make a smacking noise on her breast. He looked at her questioningly, but she ignored him and pulled her dress off the rest of the way. Spike licked his lips as he watched her. She looked around and then back at him.

"Is there somewhere more private we could go?" Spike nodded, straightened, and put the car into reverse. He drove the short distance to the deserted park and kept stealing glances at her as she touched herself. When he parked the car again, he looked at her with longing.

"The police don't patrol this park at night, too deserted." Buffy felt a stab of guilt, but she pushed it aside quickly. She wanted to feel special, even if it was just one night.

Buffy glanced over at him seductively and he quickly pulled his shirt over his head. Buffy got up on her knees, thanking that he had a bench seat instead of bucket seats. She bent over him and undid his belt. Spike helped her remove his pants and kicked them off, revealing his huge cock to her. Buffy's eyes grew big as she looked at how hard he'd gotten. She licked her lips excitedly then bent her head and took him completely into her mouth. Spike ripped his head back against the seat and jammed his hand into her hair as she began to suck him off. Unable to take it for long, Buffy released him and them straddled him, positioning him at her opening. Buffy braced herself on his shoulders and sank onto him completely. They both cried out when he was completely inside of her. Spike gripped her hips tightly and began to pull her up. Taking his queue, Buffy began to pump herself up and down in steady rhythm, making them both go slowly insane. Spike pushed her back and bent his head to capture the nipple he'd neglected. Buffy began to pant as she felt her release coming on strong. She raised her head and looked into his eyes.

"Cum inside me, Spike." Spike looked at her with an awed expression.

"Fuck yeah, Buffy." She rode him until the pleasure wrapped around her as she hit her release. It was the hardest Buffy had ever came before and she was grinding on him to make it last longer. Feeling her pussy clenching around him, Spike spilled himself into her. After a few moments, they disentangled themselves from each other. Once they were both dressed, he took her home. Once outside her house, he glanced over at her.

"Will we be having a repeat of that, luv?" Buffy sighed as she looked over at him.

"I don't think so, Spike. It shouldn't have happened just now, but it was so good. I'm not going to tell Riley, it would break his heart. Can we just keep what happened to ourselves?" Spike clenched his jaw shut and just nodded. Buffy sighed and looked at him fully.

"Please Spike, don't tell anyone. We don't even know each other." Spike glared over at her.

"Then you shouldn't have put my dick in your mouth, pet." Buffy flinched at his ugliness, but didn't get to say anything because Spike interrupted her.

"Don't worry, Buffy, your secret is safe with me. However, you just wait. One day you're going to explode because you want me so bad, and I'll be here to fuck you into next week." Buffy trembled at his words and had no doubt that he was right. She climbed out of his car and walked up to her porch. When she got inside, she found Dawn on the couch, watching television. She looked at Buffy briefly as she walked into the room.

"Did you have fun tonight, Buffy?" Buffy smiled to herself.

"I had a great time, Dawnie."


	3. Chapter 3

_A/N: Okay, here's a short chapter to tied you over until I get back later today. I'm planning on writing at least 2 more chapters and posting them today. Hope you like it!_

_PLEASE REVIEW!!!!_Chapter 3

* * *

The whole weekend, Buffy kept to herself and didn't leave the house. She couldn't believe that she'd slept with Spike after only two days in a new school. It just wasn't like her to do something like that, especially when she had a loving boyfriend waiting on her. She'd called him last night and talked to him for over an hour. She'd almost slipped in telling him twice, but she'd pushed it away. On Monday morning, Buffy was seriously thinking about ditching. She didn't want to face Spike and his friends. She was sure that he'd told his friends, why wouldn't he? He didn't know her, he could completely destroy her in this school if he wanted. "Check Buffy guys, she's a real easy lay." Just thinking about it gave Buffy belly rumblings. When Buffy and Dawn walked into the front door, they were greeted by Willow and Xander. They were being animated in telling them about their weekend. Buffy found herself really liking Willow, she was very nice and funny. Once she stepped into the English class, Buffy took a deep breath and took her seat. Cordelia leaned forward in her seat with a big smile, and Buffy almost bolted right then.

"Hi Buffy! How was your weekend? I am so glad that you went to the Bronze with us, it was so much fun." Buffy stared at the sincerity on her face and returned the smile.

"Thanks, Cordy, I had a great time. I don't know what I was expecting, but it really surpassed all of my expectations." Cordy grinned again and sat back in her chair when the teacher started talking. The entire time, she could feel Spike's eyes on her. She was really dreading Science, because she was his lab partner.

* * *

The day went by pretty fast and uneventful, and Buffy was relaxing. It appeared that Spike had kept his word and hadn't told anyone about their little rendezvous. At the lunch table, the conversation swirled around her, but she kept her head down. Spike was sitting beside her and she felt him lower his head to her ear. She stiffened, feeling the close contact with him.

"You better start cheering up around me, luv, or they're gonna figure it out." Buffy raised her head to look at him and found him smirking at her. Buffy felt her mouth go dry as she looked at him. He was looking damn sexy, she hadn't noticed what he was wearing in the previous classes of the day. His smirk only got wider as he looked at her.

"Penny for your thoughts, pet?" Buffy blushed and turned away from him, but she didn't respond.

"Maybe, but that doesn't mean anything at all." Spike groaned and leaned closer to her.

"Buffy, I went crazy all weekend, thinking about you. As soon as I thought about your nipples in my mouth and you riding me like you did, I'd get hard all over again." Buffy Felt her nipples harden and panties go moist. She jerked her head towards him with an alarmed expression.

"Spike, keep your voice down!" He chuckled at her response, making her get angry.

"Relax, Buffy, they aren't paying attention to us. Meet me after school today." Buffy hesitated because she really wanted to feel him inside of her again.

"Spike, we can't do it again. It's not that I don't want to, but I am in a serious relationship with someone." Spike scowled at her.

"So what, Buffy? He's 250 miles away from us, why can't we enjoy each other's company while you're here? I've got to have you again, I'll go crazy." Buffy glanced around the table and found that they were alone. She looked around the cafeteria and saw that it was emptying. Standing, she looked over at him again.

"Spike, it's not right to keep doing it if I have a boyfriend. How would you feel if your girlfriend constantly had sex with someone else?" Spike snickered at her words.

"I've never really cared about a bird that much, pet. However, if that bird was you, yeah, I'd go a little crazy. He doesn't have to know, no one does. We can just keep it to ourselves and make each other feel good. Tell me you don't me to fuck you again." Buffy turned completely to face him.

"Of course I want you to fuck me, Spike. That was the best sex I have ever had, is that what you want to here? Regardless of how good it is though, we can't do it again." She walked away from him, leaving him staring after her. He had to figure out how to make her melt for him.

* * *

Sitting at the same table with Spike, was causing hectic things to happen to her nerves. She really wanted to tell him that they could keep having sex with each other, but she knew she shouldn't. It was an internal battle that she had for the whole rest of the day. Spike detained her at the end of the class and took her down to the janitors closet. He'd promised that he wasn't going to do anything, he just wanted to talk some more. Buffy was nervous because she didn't know if she could say no if he tried something. She followed him into the dark room and when he closed the door, she felt him come closer to her. He sighed as he placed his hands on her hips.

"I just wanted to say that I'm sorry for pressuring you, Buffy. It was stupid of me to have that conversation with you at the lunch table. I know that no one heard us, but they could have very easily. I just can't stop thinking about your beautiful tits in my face. The look on your face when you riding my cock, keeps me up at night. How about we settle for just getting to know each other? We don't have to fuck or anything, lets just be friends, okay?" The whole time he was saying this, he'd somehow got his hands under her shirt and was cupping her breasts and kneading her nipples. Buffy leaned into his touch sighed because it felt so good.

"I'd like to be friends with you, Spike, but I don't know if we can. Every time we get near each other, we both want to take our clothes off. Look where your hands are now, that proves it." Spike instantly removed his hands from her shirt and Buffy hid her disappointment. Spike stepped away from her and chuckled.

"Sorry about that, pet, won't happen again." Buffy looked at his face and saw that he meant what he was saying. He just wanted to be friends with her.

"If you think we can be friends and friends only, Spike, I'd really like that." Spike nodded.

"I think we can do it. We just shouldn't touch each other…ever." This caused Buffy to giggle.

"Okay, then it's a deal, we'll be friends." Spike sighed and stepped forward once more. He bent his head and captured her mouth with his very briefly.

"Okay, no more touch after that. I have to get out of this bloody closet." Buffy watched him walk away and knew that she'd made the right choice. They would be friends and nothing else. It was going to be difficult though, because just being able to see him, made her pussy start dripping.

Buffy left the closet and started walking down the hallway to the front entrance. Her sister was waiting for her when she got there. The parking lot was completely deserted and they walked to their car. When they pulled into the driveway of their new house, there was a familiar car parked there. Happiness washed through her when she saw that Riley was sitting on her porch with a smile. Buffy jumped out of the car and ran into his open arms.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

Buffy was so happy to see Riley, it was the best surprise. He enveloped her into a huge hug and she didn't want him to let go of her. He lifted up his head to look at her, but he didn't release her. Buffy leaned her forehead on his chest, just breathing in his scent. She'd missed him so much and that was when the guilt swamped her. She had the biggest urge to tell him what she'd done and beg for forgiveness, but the loving look in his eyes stopped her. He finally eased his hold on her to smile down at her. Buffy looked around and saw that they were alone. She grabbed Riley by the back of the neck and pulled his face down into a passionate kiss. She could tell instantly that he responded, but she didn't. This wasn't good so she pulled herself up so that they were closer. He seemed surprised, but immediately took up her queue. Buffy was getting panicked because she wasn't responding to his touch. Breaking apart for oxygen, she smiled up at him again. He pulled her down on the Porch swing with him.

"Well, I guess that qualifies as happy to see me. How are you doing, babe? I couldn't wait any longer, I had to see you." Buffy grinned at him, she really did love him.

"I'm so glad that you did, I can't believe you're here! This whole move is ridiculous, he should have been the one to move, not us." Riley sighed and stood up.

"I couldn't agree more. I can stay for dinner, so I thought it would be a perfect time to ask your mom about Homecoming." Buffy sighed but didn't contradict him. When they went inside, Joyce smiled brightly at Riley, she'd always like him. Buffy grabbed her hand took her to the kitchen. Joyce raised an eyebrow at her daughter, though she had an idea of what was coming.

"Mom, Riley and I want to go to Homecoming together at Hemery. Is it okay if I go with him?" Joyce sighed with relief, glad to know that's all it was.

"Of course honey, I expected you to go with him to the prom too." Buffy's face lit up at her approval, she hadn't thought she'd get it. She reached up and hugged her mom.

"Thank you!"

* * *

The next day at school, Buffy was positively floating as she entered her first period class. The others noticed the change in her and were curious. Buffy didn't know if she wanted to announce that Riley had been to visit, because she was worried about the reaction she'd get form Spike. They had just agreed that they'd be friends and nothing else, but if she brought Riley up, would he be vindictive about it? They got through the first part of school fine, Buffy's mood was as high as it could be. When they got to lunch, Dawn sat down with them with a giggle. She was happy that her sister was so happy.

"God Buffy, could you be any more hyper?" Buffy just shrugged and continued to smile. Willow sat down with a sigh and glanced over at the other side of the cafeteria. Buffy followed her gaze and saw that she was looking at the Bass player she was crushing on. Buffy looked back at Willow with a grin.

"I'll be right back." She walked over to where the red head was sitting by himself. He looked up when he saw her approaching. She stopped short at his table."May I sit for a moment?" Oz kept his expression cool and nodded shortly. Buffy sat down across from him and still couldn't keep the smile off of her face.

"Hi Oz, I'm Buffy Summers, the new girl in town. I know that this is gonna seem weird, but I just have a message for you." Oz sat up straight and regarded her coolly.

"Okay, shoot." Buffy glanced over her shoulder and saw that Willow had lowered her head and was blood red.

"My friend, Willow, has a big crush on you. She's really smart, funny, and caring, but she's very shy to approach you. I know you must get this a lot being in a band and all." Oz did a weird little half smile.

"Actually, no, that's Devon's territory." Buffy's smile just got bigger.

"Well, that's it really, I just wanted to tell you that Willow likes you." Oz glanced over at her table and a quick look of surprise showed on his face, but it was instantly gone.

"You're talking about Willow Rosenberg?" Buffy nodded, hoping that he wasn't going to say something mean. He looked down for a minute then met her eyes again.

"Wow, I didn't know she was into me, that's kinda cool." Buffy giggle slightly, but stifled it.

"So you like her too?" Oz shrugged, trying to appear nonchalant.

"I've always thought that she was cute. You should tell her to join me for lunch." Buffy jumped up and practically ran towards her lunch table. When she got there, Willow looked up, completely mortified.

"Buffy, why did you just do that? I told you that I didn't want to know if he didn't like me back." The others were staring at her with hard expressions. Buffy raised her hands in surrender.

"Willow, I did it for you. He said that he's always liked you and he wants you to join him at his table." Willow's head shot up and looked over at Oz, who was staring at her. Willow looked back over at Buffy.

"Oh my gosh, I don't know what to do." This got a giggle from Cordelia.

"Willow, just be yourself, you'll be fine. Now go over there before he leaves." They all watched as Willow grabbed her lunch tray and walked slowly over to where Oz was sitting. When Buffy sat back down, Xander draped his arm around her shoulders.

"Well that was a very nice thing you did for Willow. You have us all curious though, what's up? You seem…happy." Dawn snorted into her tray and then busted into a set of giggles.

"She's just giggly because her boyfriend was at our house last night. He drove down after school to see her." Buffy noticed that Spike frowned slightly, but he quickly recovered. Cordelia squealed delightedly as she looked back at Buffy.

"Oh no wonder you've been floating all day! Was it a good visit then?" Buffy nodded.

"Yeah, he asked me to go to Homecoming with him back at Hemery and my mom agreed to let me go." Angel grinned, he didn't talk much.

"That's cool, Buffy, I'm glad for you." When the Bell rang, they all stood up and looked back over to where Oz and Willow were absorbed in a conversation. They all giggled and walked out of the cafeteria. Once she was sitting next to Spike in the Science lab, he was quiet and didn't say anything. Buffy finally got tired of it and looked over at him.

"Spike, what's wrong with you?" Spike glanced over at her and shrugged.

"Nothing's wrong, pet, I'm just trying to do this stupid lab." Buffy sighed and rolled her eyes.

"You're upset because I talked about Riley, aren't you?" Spike turned his head towards her.

"Not at all, we agreed to be friends, didn't we?" Buffy nodded, he was really starting to irritate her.

"Yes we did, so why aren't you happy for me?" Spike scoffed and tossed his lab down.

"I just think it's ridiculous that you're so excited to see him when two nights ago we were fucking like rabbits." Buffy sucked in a breath at his words. Why had she believed that they could be friends after that?

"Spike…we agreed yesterday." Spike nodded angrily.

"Yes we did, but that doesn't mean that I'm going to get all excited about you dating some wanker in another county. We can be friends…just don't talk about that kind of thing with me, okay?" Buffy turned away from him and started to do her part of the lab again, completely ignoring him. When the class ended, Buffy grabbed her things and headed for the parking lot, not giving him another thought.

* * *

Back at their house, Buffy and Dawn set out to make their dinner. Joyce was working late at the new gallery, trying to get it up and running in time. She had hired a manager, Rupert Giles…Spike's dad. They'd been working hard together since they'd moved. She still couldn't believe Spike from before. He wanted to be friends with her, but only at his stupid conditions. Well, he could keep his friendship, she didn't need it. Her and Dawn sat down at the table with the pizza they'd cooked. Dawn was giving Buffy a very strange look, but she didn't say anything at first. Once the pizza was gone, Dawn sighed and crossed her arms.

"I like Connor." Buffy smiled slightly then wiped it off of her face.

"Is that a good thing or a bad thing?" Dawn looked down at her empty plate.

"I don't know, Buffy, I'm confused. First of all, I don't think he likes me back. Second of all, I still really like Andrew." Buffy sighed and propped her elbows up on the table.

"Dawnie, you have to live in the now, okay? Andrew broke up with you because we moved here. Was it a stupid thing to do? It most certainly was, but you can't pine for him. If you find that Connor likes you back and asks you out, you should go for it. You shouldn't live your life around a guy that dumped you." Dawn nodded, knowing that Buffy was right.

"I know, I just kind of feel guilty when I start looking at Connor. I know what you're saying is right, but I dated Andrew for almost as long as you've been dating Riley." Buffy stood up and took her plate to the sink.

"I can only give you my opinion, Dawnie, it's really up to you." Just then, Buffy's cell phone started to ring. She picked it up immediately because she knew it was Riley. When she said hello, there was a hesitation.

"Buffy…I have to tell you something and I don't think you're going to like it." Buffy sat back down in the chair that she'd just vacated and gave Dawn a worried look.

"What's wrong, Riley?" She heard him sigh which made her even more apprehensive.

"I've been seeing someone else." Buffy felt like she'd been sucker punched. She knew in her mind that she didn't have a right to be upset because she'd slept with someone else too.

"What do you mean you've been seeing someone else? For how long?" Riley groaned into the phone, clearly wanting to leave at what he'd said.

"Buffy, this is going to sound horrible. I've been sleeping with Jennifer since you told me you were moving to Sunnydale." Buffy couldn't respond to what he'd said. He'd cheated with her best friend? She was aware of Dawn's shocked look. Buffy took a shaky breath before finally answering him.

"You've been dating Jen? Riley, how could you do that? Why the hell did you come down here if you were going to tell me this?" Riley hesitated again.

"I had broken it off yesterday because I love you and only you. She told me today that she's pregnant. I am going to help her take care of it, Buffy. I need to be here for her while she goes through this. You're in Sunnydale and I'm here and our relationship just isn't right for right now. When we go off to college, we can pick up where we left things, but right now, we need to take a break." Buffy scoffed into the phone. He sure had a lot of nerve.

"Riley, you can take your 'break' and shove it right up your ass! If you think that we're going to get back together after this, you're seriously deluded. I let it slide the first time you cheated on me, but this…well, you can go to hell." She hung up her phone and felt the tears spill onto her cheeks. She was sort of glad that things were over between them, but Jen? It made sense why she hadn't called her since she moved now. When she felt someone's hands on hers, she looked up to see her mom kneeling in front of her.

"Honey, are you okay? I sort of heard the last of your conversation. I'm here, baby." Buffy leaned forward and let her mom envelope her into a tight hug. Buffy cried out her frustration and hurt at the betrayal. Dawn came up behind Buffy and wrapped her arms around her neck in a hug. Buffy lifted her head and wiped the tears away from her eyes. Joyce continued to hold her hands.

"You'll get through this, Buffy, you're a strong girl. I know you don't want to hear this, but I'm sure you'll find someone here that you like. Just give it time. Buffy nodded and stood up. She climbed the stairs to her room and crawled into her bed. She already had someone in mind that she could spend some quality time with now without guilt.


	5. Chapter 5

_A/N: I can't seem to stop writing this story, lol. Hope you all like it! Please let me know what you think!__Chapter 5_

* * *

The next few days went by kind of slow for Buffy. She was still trying to get used to the new town while getting the betrayal of her best friend out of her head. She really wasn't mad at Riley, they had been each other's safety nets, but not really passionate about each other. The face that her best friend in the world had gone behind her back like that is what kept torturing her. She'd convinced her sister not to say anything to their new friends about the break-up. She didn't want to see the pitying looks that she knew that she'd get. She also didn't want to see Spike's face when he found out. Spike had apologized for being so abrupt with Buffy, and they'd finally started to get along with each other despite the physical attraction. Friday, they had plans to leave school together and go to the park for a cook-out. When they were walking to the parking lot together, they found a girl leaning up against Buffy's car. The group were going to take her SUV together and then come back for the rest of the cars. Buffy crossed her arms in front of her and took a step forward.

"Jen, you've got a lot of nerve showing up here like this. You're lucky I don't drop kick your ass off of my car." Jennifer gave her friend a pained look.

"Buffy, I came down to try and apologize to you. I never meant for this to happen. He came over to my house after you told him you were moving and he was devastated. It just sort of escalated there, we didn't mean for it to happen." There was a collective gasp between the new friends. Dawn stepped forward to stand by her sister.

"Jen, you need to get out of here right now. Real friends don't do that to someone. You've always been jealous of Buffy, everyone always noticed it, so when you saw your chance, you took it." Jen turned and gave Dawn an ugly look.

"Beat it brat, this has absolutely nothing to do with you." Buffy unfolded her arms and walked a step closer.

"She's my sister, Jen, and a better friend to me then you ever were. I hope the two of you are happy with each other. I just can't wait to see the family photos of the three of you…if it's even his." Jen sucked in a breath.

"Buffy…please don't throw away our friendship over this. We've been best friends since kindergarten!" Buffy felt a tear slip down her cheek at her words.

"Apparently we weren't friends, Jen. You threw the friendship away as soon as you slept with Riley, not me. You did this all on your own. The sad thing about it, Jen…I'm not mad at Riley. It's the fact that it was you who did it, I'll never be able to get over that." The girl bent her head and nodded. She didn't say anything else, just walked away. Buffy couldn't hold the floodgate any longer. She turned on her heel and ran back into the school to the bathroom.

Buffy locked herself in the last stall of the girls bathroom, completely in pieces. Jennifer had been the best friend she'd ever known and to have her betray her like that. What Dawn had said was true, but Buffy had always ignored it. Jen had always been jealous of her life, though she didn't see the arguing that went on behind closed doors. When Buffy heard the bathroom door open, she stifled her sobs. She heard several pairs of feet come into the bathroom and Buffy lifted her feet off of the ground so they couldn't see which one she was in. There was a knock on the stall and Buffy heard her sister's worried voice.

"Buffy, please open the door and let me in. You don't have to go through this alone." Buffy grabbed some toilet paper and began to wipe her eyes.

"I'll be fine in a minute, Dawn, just give me a minute." She heard Dawn sigh and then she heard Cordelia's voice.

"Buffy come on out, we'll get you fixed up again so the boys don't see. You don't have to explain what just happened, just let us be here, okay?" Buffy couldn't believe that these people who didn't know her wanted to help her through her crisis. Stepping off of the toilet, she unlocked the door and saw three pairs of worried eyes. Willow smiled softly at her once she came out of the stall.

"You'll be okay, Buffy, we're here. I know you don't really know us that well, but we'd like to think of you as a friend. Cordy and I don't let friends suffer in silence." This got Buffy to laugh a little, causing them all to smile.

"Thanks guys, I'll be alright in a minute." Cordy stepped up and took her hand.

"Okay Buffy, I have just about all the make-up known to man in this bag, lets fix your eyes, okay?" Buffy let Cordelia fix her make up and when she was done, it didn't even look like she'd been crying. She even had eye drops to clear the redness. Once they were finished, Willow looked over at her.

"We can postpone the cook-out if you want, Buffy. We can always do it another time, it's not a big deal." Buffy shook her head and took a deep breath.

"I'm fine, it's okay." They started to head outside to the parking lot again when Buffy stopped them.

"Thank you guys." Cordelia and Willow just shrugged and the four girls walked outside to the waiting boys.

* * *

No one had said anything about what they'd witnessed, and for that, Buffy was immensely grateful. When they got to the park, they found Connor, Fred, and Oz waiting on them. Willow's face lit up at seeing Oz there. She'd invited him casually and she hadn't been sure if he'd go. Dawn looked over at her sister briefly when she saw that Connor was there. Buffy had told her to go ahead and not to worry about her. Buffy was sitting at the table by herself, watching everyone cook and laugh with each other, when Spike sat down beside her.

"I know I shouldn't say anything, but I'm going to. Are you alright, pet?" Buffy looked over at him with a sad smile.

"I'll be fine, I think. Like I said, it's not that it was Riley…it's that it was her." Spike nodded his understanding.

"I can't imagine what that must feel like, but I just want to say that I'm sorry that you're friend did that to you." Buffy looked down at her hands and smiled again.

"Thanks, Spike, you guys have been really great." Spike shrugged and stood back up.

"We just really value friendship, Summers. Most people don't, you know." He went back over to his friends and Buffy watched him go. Dawn plopped down across from her.

"He's really hot, Buffy, you thinking about a rebound?" Buffy looked up at her sister in surprise.

"Dawnie, that's not funny! You think Spike is hot?" Dawn giggled and shrugged.

"He's definitely eye candy, that's for sure. Anyway, guess what Connor just asked me?" Buffy sat up straight with a raised eyebrow.

"Just what did he ask?" Dawn rolled her eyes at her attempt at scary big sister.

"He asked me if I wanted to go to the movies with him this weekend. I told him sure." Buffy laughed excitedly with her sister.

"That's awesome, Dawn! I'm really happy for you." Dawn nodded and looked back over at Spike.

"You should seriously think about a rebound." Buffy rolled her eyes again and stood up. She walked over to where the group was getting things set up. Angel looked up from the grill with a big smile on his face.

"How's it going, Buffy? Hey, are you up for a game of softball later? There's a field right across the street that we usually play in." Buffy wasn't much of a sports person and she wrinkled her nose. Spike came up behind her with a laugh.

"Come on then, you'd make the teams off if you don't play." Buffy sighed and thought about it. What could it hurt to try and hit a ball?

"I'm not making any promises that I'm any good, but I'll give it a shot." This got a huge grin from Spike which caused Buffy to laugh. Both missed the look that Angel and Cordy shared.

* * *

The next day Buffy didn't feel like doing anything. Dawn had let the incident with Jen slip to their mom and she was all about the sympathetic looks. Buffy decided to take a walk around the town so she put on her tennis shoes and started down the street. It was a really nice neighborhood, there was no denying that. It was a small town and it definitely had a certain charm that Buffy was beginning to like. When she got to the end of her street, she took a right and went onto the street behind her house. She was about halfway down when she saw a familiar black Desoto in one of the driveways. Buffy's pulse quickened at the sight of it and she decided to head back to her house. She was a little ways away before she recognized that someone was calling her name. She turned to see that Spike was jogging towards her.

"Oy, what are you doing over here?" Buffy blushed slightly but pushed it away. She was just walking, she had every right to be on this street.

"I was just going for a walk, been a slow Saturday." Spike smirked really big.

"You've walked an awful long way from home, luv." Buffy turned around and started walking down the street again with a roll of her eyes. Spike laughed and fell into step beside her.

"Where you goin? You want to watch a movie or something since you're here?" Buffy stopped and turned to look at him again. Spike held a straight face as he looked at her.

"It'll be alright, I promise. My parents are home, so I won't try anything funny." Buffy laughed and followed him back to his house. He held the door open for her and when she passed by him, there bodies brushed up against each other. Buffy fought to control the flutterings that were going on within her. Once they were standing in the living room, Spike took her hand and led her to the kitchen, where a woman was standing at the stove.

"Mom, this is Buffy Summers, the girl I was telling you about. Is it cool if she comes up to my room for a movie?" Jenny Pratt turned around and smiled at Buffy.

"So you are Buffy Summers. My William has told us so much about you. Can you stay for dinner?" Buffy turned to glance at Spike, who had turned a dull shade of pink. Buffy held back the grin she felt coming on and faced his mother again.

"I'd like that a lot, thank you. I'd have to ask my mom though." Jenny's smile just got bigger.

"Of course dear, by all means."


	6. Chapter 6

_A/N: I know, I know...I haven't updated this story in forever, I apologize. Hope you like this next chapter, it's full of Spuffy goodness._

_WARNING: There are graphic scenes in this chapter, don't read if you don't like that kind of thing._

* * *

Chapter 6

Back in Spike's room, Buffy found that she was actually enjoying herself. They were laughing at the new Vampire flick that was out on DVD. It was the sequel to a classic. They both shared a disdain for sequels that have nothing to do with the original. Joyce had been thrilled that Buffy had asked to have dinner at Spike's house. She thought that it was just what she needed to get over the whole Riley situation. Buffy and Spike laughed hysterically when the main characters finally showed their vamp faces and it looked more like a cat then a vampire should. They were almost at the end, when Jenny called them down for dinner. They stood up and Buffy followed him down the steps back to the kitchen. When the arrived in the room, Jenny smiled brightly at the two of them and there was a man sitting at the table, reading a newspaper. Spike held out a chair for Buffy, which got her to giggle slightly. After they'd filled their plates with what they wanted, Spike took her left hand in his as they ate. Jenny and Rupert, Spike's father, shared an amused look. When they were finishing up and drinking coffee at the table, Jenny addressed Buffy.

"So Buffy, Spike tells us that you're originally from Las Angeles? It must be a big difference here from what you're used to." Buffy nodded politely.

"It's a cultural shock, honestly. There you had the big bad city, this is quaint and nice. I didn't think I'd like it, but I'm starting to enjoy myself." Spike hid a smile behind his glass. The conversation flowed easily at the table, and Buffy found herself really liking Spike's mother. Giles was quiet, but then her own mom had warned her about that. When they were finished, Jenny shooed them out of the kitchen and told them to go back to Spike's room to finish their movie. Buffy and Spike settled back onto his bed, but this time, they were sort of lying down, facing the television. Spike moved closer and wrapped his arm around her waist so that he was spooning her. Buffy could feel Spike's erection pressing into her bottom and she felt herself get wet at the contact. Buffy arched a little which caused her to push back into him slightly. Chuckling, Spike lowered his hand and slipped his hand beneath her athletic shorts. He cupped her through her panties and Buffy bit her lip to keep from whimpering. Spike chuckled again and sat up on his knees.

"Buffy, I want you." He'd positioned himself over her and she opened her legs slowly to him. She reached down and grabbed the hem of his shirt, pulling it over his head. Groaning, he tugged her shorts and panties off at the same time. He quickly got rid of her shirt and sports bra. He stood up briefly to remove his own pants and boxers. Once they were both naked, he repositioned himself on top of her.

"Sorry, Buffy, can't do foreplay, gotta be inside you." Buffy was more then willing to oblige this time and she grabbed his butt and pulled him closer to her when he sank into her. Buffy loved the feel of him inside of her. They were doing it properly this time, and it felt wonderful. Spike began a slow rhythm of pulling all the way out and slamming back into her. He started picking up his speed when the friction was almost too much to bear. Buffy weaved her hands into his curly hair and met each thrust of his hips with her own.

"Don't stop, Spike, you feel so good." Spike responded with a grunt and by pounding into her faster.

"Can I cum in you again? Don't wanna pull out, wanna feel you cum." Buffy nodded and wrapped her legs around his waist, preventing him from going anywhere. They were frantic by the time their orgasms hit them and Spike collapsed on top of her. They were both panting with their exertion.

"You have the best bloody pussy, I swear it." Buffy giggled as she ground her hips against his.

"I want some more, Spike." Spike groaned and she felt him grow hard inside of her again.

"I don't know if I can move, pet." Buffy pushed him off of her and grinned evilly.

"Not even if I let you do me doggy style?" Spike growled and was on his feet faster then she'd have ever thought. He pulled her against him and kissed her roughly before bending her over and slamming his hard cock back into her slick center. This wasn't the slow love making they'd done before, this was feral, they had to have each other. Buffy knew that she was going to have bruises on her hips, but she didn't care. They were both about to cum, when they were interrupted. There was a slight knock on their door and then it opened, letting Giles into the room.

"Did you two want desert…oh my." Spike paused and cursed.

"Da, we're a little busy at the moment." Without waiting for him to leave, Spike returned to his assault of her pussy. As soon as they heard the click of the door, signaling him leaving, they both came hard.

* * *

Giles walked slowly back down the stairs. He knew that his son was sexually active, but he'd always hoped never to encounter it. Not only had he encountered it, but he'd discovered that William was being active with his new boss's daughter…not good. He went back into the kitchen and fell into one of the chairs. Jenny saw him and smiled at him from the counter.

"Did they not want pie?" Giles snorted.

"Jenny, those two are up there having sex. I didn't know what to do, I just backed out of the room." Jenny studied him for a minute and then covered her mouth as a case of the giggles overtook her.

"Oh my goodness, you walked in on them? That's so funny, Rupert! I knew they were going to when they left the table, but I figured they'd be finished by now. I guess they really like each other." Giles stared as his wife in disbelief.

"You knew that they were going to do that and you didn't say anything to discourage it?" Jenny shrugged.

"Honey, they're seniors, I don't see a problem with it. As long as they're being safe."

* * *

Monday morning at school, Buffy couldn't wait to see Spike. Buffy had left shortly after the incident on Saturday at his house. She'd talked to him on the phone the previous night for over an hour. They'd wanted to meet, but Buffy had homework and couldn't leave the house. She walked into her first period class and saw that she was the first of her new friends to arrive. Sitting down, she pulled her homework out to review what she'd done. After about five minutes, Angel, Xander, Cordelia, and Willow walked into the room. Buffy greeted them warmly and asked how their weekend had been. Spike entered the room shortly after and quietly took his seat behind her. She was already turned in her seat to talk to the others, but when he caught her eye and grinned, she couldn't help the blush that creeped into her cheeks. Willow saw and looked back and forth between the two of them.

"Wait, what are we missing here?" Spike shrugged, clearly not worried about his friends reactions.

"Nothing to worry about, Red, Buffy and I hung out this weekend is all." Willow's face lit up at his words.

"Oh, that's awesome!" Buffy had a feeling that Willow knew that they hadn't just hung out, but she couldn't dwell on it because the teacher came into the classroom.

The rest of the day went by really slow for Buffy. She was getting constant text messages from Jen and Riley, but she was ignoring them. She knew that it was hypocritical to be at him, and it wasn't the fact that he'd cheated on her, really. It was the fact that he'd chosen her best friend to cheat on her with and that Jen had gone along with it. At lunch, Buffy was the last to arrive and walked over to the extremely crowded table. Spike was sitting sideways and patted the spot next to him. She couldn't help the smile and blush, but she went and sat down anyway. Spike was staring at her and he astonished her by leaning forward and capturing her mouth with his. The kiss wasn't long, but it was filled with passion and promise. Buffy blushed even more and turned her attention to her food.

"I've been wanting to do that all bloody day, do you know that? How's your day been, luv?" Buffy shrugged and glanced over at him with a smile.

"You know, school is school." He grinned and grabbed her free hand and didn't let go.

"That it is." Cordelia and Willow fell into a fit of giggles while Xander and Angel just smirked amongst themselves. Spike ignored all of this of course and leaned over to whisper in her ear.

"Do you think you can come over to my house after school today?" Buffy turned her head towards him and was flooded with a case of lust for the blonde sitting next to her.

"I'll have to drop Dawn off first." He grinned and kissed her once more. The bell rang, signaling them to go to their last class.


End file.
